


What If

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, badass girlfriends, sanvers kicks ass, they don't need guardian to save them, they would have been just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: [prompt from Tumblr anon: Sanvers prompt: last episode when Alex has a gun pointed on her, and Maggie comes out saying to let her go, but what if the guardian hadn't shown up?]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this super angsty and let Alex get shot, but they don't need no man to save them so sanvers kicks ass instead

"Let her go!"

Maggie has her gun pointed at the man holding Alex hostage. She doesn't have a clear shot. She doesn't dare risk shooting and accidentally hitting Alex. She's not sure what to do next, one wrong move and Alex gets shot. 

But then Alex is looking at her with eyes that are saying "follow my lead." Maggie doesn't know how Alex plans to get out of this, but she trust her girlfriend to take the lead in a fight more than anyone else. So Maggie sends a brief nod her way, trying to show she's on board with whatever Alex has planned. 

And then Alex is flipping the man over her shoulder, slamming his back into the ground, sliding her body out of the way of his gun. 

Instead he points it at Maggie, and she takes the opportunity to shoot. She aims for his foot, not enough to kill him, but enough to shock him into dropping his own gun. The man screams in pain as the van with the hostage aliens in it drives away. 

Before she knew it Alex had the man cuffed and on the ground, her knee against his back, and Maggie reached for his gun, unloading it and handing it to Alex for safekeeping. 

"Are you ok, Maggie?" Alex asked, pulling the man to his feet. 

"Yeah... yeah I'm ok. You?" Maggie responded, a little out of breath. 

"Yeah I'm good. Just a little shaken up. I'd rather not have a gun pointed at my chest though."

"Yeah me too. I'm glad you're ok Alex." Maggie looked at Alex, love flowing out her eyes. 

Before Alex could respond, J'onn was walking through the door, coming to see what the gunfire was about after he'd dealt with the remaining guys inside. 

"Agent Danvers, what's going on?"

"We're fine J'onn. We need to take this one into custody though. I'm sure he had information about CADMUS he's just dying to tell us... also we need to get his foot looked after." 

"I'm glad you're ok Agent. Let me take this man in for questioning." J'onn walked away with the CADMUS agent and led him to a DEO issued car. 

Alex took Maggie's hand and led her to her bike to head to the DEO. They knew it was going to be a long night of paperwork, especially since Maggie shot the guy, but Maggie knew it was worth it to know that Alex was ok. She didn't think she'd be able to handle losing Alex. 

Maggie held onto Alex's waist just a little tighter than usual on the back of her bike. She was happy she could feel Alex's heartbeat, that she could hear Alex's laugh, that she could kiss Alex's lips. Alex was ok, which meant Maggie was ok, because as long as she had her girl she knew she could make it through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are fun! Find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> And leave kudos if you liked! Or a comment! Or whatever!


End file.
